


Can't Say No

by phasyvision17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Sort Of, lap dance, mention of draco being a stripper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasyvision17/pseuds/phasyvision17
Summary: Draco really has the worst friends. When they put a spell on him that he has to say no to everything Harry says.....things don't turn out well.ORThat time when Harry proposes and gets turned down because of his horrible friends.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153





	Can't Say No

“That’s not true!” he yells.  


“Oh, darling but it is.” Pansy retorts sweetly.  


“As much as I hate to agree with this cow here, “Weasley sighs,” she’s right mate.”  


Draco throws his hands in the air in frustration. He was currently sitting in the living room of 12 Grimmauld Place with his asshole friends. Harry had insisted that they simply must have dinner this weekend since he hasn’t seen them in ‘forever’. It had only been 8 days.  


Harry was so used to the people he loved being taken away from him that he had developed a separation anxiety of sorts. He would get restless if he didn’t know that his closet friends were alive and healthy every other day. Which usually resulted in them having to host a dinner or lunch every weekend. But Draco thought it was adorable, really. Though he’d never admit it.  


“You’re wrong.” Draco concluded childishly and then called out to Hermione, who was currently helping Harry in the kitchen. “Granger!”  


She popped in the doorway, “Yes?”  


“Tell them they’re wrong.” Draco demanded.  


“I would love to but what are we talking about?” she asked.  


“We’re discussing,” Neville filled in, “how Malfoy here is incapable of saying no to Harry even after six years of dating.”  


Draco turned to look at Granger expectantly, waiting for her to deny the accusation but she only looked back at him with an apology in her eyes.  


“There is _some_ truth to it Draco.” She said hesitantly.  


“Oh please,” Blaise scoffed.  


“No.” Draco shook his head. “I can very well say no to him if I want. I only agree to his demands when its well within limits and when there’s no harm in fulfilling them.”  


“Really?” Blaise questioned. “Didn’t you get him his _fourth_ pair of the same sneakers last week? The ones that costed 200 Galleons? Each time?”  


“They were a limited addition colour.” Draco mumbled.  


Granger rolled her eyes and went back to the kitchen to help his boyfriend. So maybe it was true that was a softie when it came to Harry but he dared anyone to say no to that bastard once he gets his innocent puppy-like face on.  


Or maybe Draco just loved him too much, but that’s beside the point.  


What matters right now is that he defends his honour. He will not accept defeat and so he held his chin high and argued, “There’s nothing wrong with that.”  


“Just admit that he’s got you wrapped around his finger and that you can’t say no even if you wanted to.” Blaise said casually.  


Huh, _as if_.  


“Fine lets settle this with a bet,” Pansy proposed, “if you win, we will never mention this again and we’ll be in agreement with you but if we win, “ she had a mischievous glint in her eyes that Draco simply did not like, “we cast a spell where you have to say no to him, no matter what.he.says.”  


“Fine.” Draco agreed without thinking too much of it, he was going to win anyway, “But if I win, the next dinner is at your place Parkinson.”  


Pansy thought about it for a minute but ultimately agreed, much to Draco’s relief. He wanted a break from hosting all these dinners and cleaning up the house the next day.  


“So, what do I have to do?” he asked.  


“Oh simple,” she had that horrible look in her eyes again, “you just have to give Weasley a hard on in under 10 minutes by giving him a lap dance.”  


The sound of Neville spitting his drink out filled the uncomfortable silence that fell on the room, followed by Blaise gasping and laughing so hard he almost fell off the couch.  


“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Weasley yelled and if Draco’s face could be a verbal statement it would be just that.  


Harry and Hermione came rushing to the living, worry in their eyes. “Is everything alright?” Harry asked.  


“Uh, yes.” Draco said when he finally found his voice, “Everything’s fine, love. You can go back.”  


Harry looked around the room, carefully examining everyone’s expressions. He was using his Auror skills right now, Draco could tell. Deciding that his friends were just insane, he left with Granger to go back to the kitchen.  


Once they left, Draco turned his blazing eyes to Pansy. “I would never do that.” He gritted out.  


“Are you accepting defeat then?” she asked sweetly.  


Closing his eyes for a minute, he tried to remember all the reasons he can’t kill his friends. Taking a deep breath in, he opened his eyes and looked straight into Pansy’s with stark determination.  


This was Weasley, he probably got a hard on when he saw squirrels chasing after each other. He probably wouldn’t even have to actually sit on his lap to get this over with. But he still shuddered at the thought.  


“I’ll do it.”  


“WHAT? No! No, you won’t Malfoy. I won’t allow it.” Weasley stood up to dash out of the room but Neville caught him with incredible speed that he didn’t know Neville possessed.  


“Come on mate, it’s just a bet.” He tried to reason with him.  


“Just a bet? What’s wrong with you Neville? This is Malfoy! On my lap!”  


“Now calm down Weasley.” Draco gently pushed him to sit on the sofa again. “No need to be such a prude, it’ll be over before you now it.” He said gently yet with a hint of seductiveness to his voice. Draco had entered his stripper headspace and everyone knew that there was no stopping him now. Even Weasley.  


That’s where he had met Harry all those years ago after the war. At a strip club where he gave Harry a lap dance to remember and well, the rest is history. His stripper and pole dancing skills definitely made the sex much, _much_ more enjoyable, not that anyone had to know.  


“Just sit back and relax.” Draco whispered. He knew all eyes were on him and that only made him more determined to prove them wrong.  


He gently sat on Weasley’s lap, back to his front, and started slowly rocking his hips. He used his free hands to touch himself, on the chest, his neck, his hair. He started to rock a little faster now. Draco snapped his fingers and gradually, the sound of sensual music filled the room. He needed this to take his mind of the fact that his first lap dance in two weeks has been to _Weasley_ for Merlin’s sake.  


He turned around to face him now and he could hear him audibly swallow. Draco place his hands on Weasley’s shoulders and bucked his hips off his lap to perform a little dance, swaying his hips to the music then coming back to the job at hand. He was eternally grateful that both Harry and Hermione were in the kitchen right now or else a trip to St. Mungo’s was sure to happen.  


Seconds turned into minutes but Draco couldn’t feel anything under him. _Why the fuck wasn’t he getting hard?_ He took this as a personal insult and tried even harder but the bastard just won’t bulge. Literally.  


“OK time’s up.” Pansy chirped after his long minutes of futile efforts.  


Weasley pushed him off with such force that Draco nearly landed on the ground. He straightened himself and looked furiously at everyone in the room.  


“Ok, who gave him the potion?” he asked as calmly as he could with the amount of anger burning up in him. Never in his entire life had Draco failed to give a guy a boner and he wasn’t going to start now.  


“What potion?” Blaise mused.  


“You _know_. You foul cheating losers!” Draco roared.  


“No Malfoy, I did not take any potions.” Weasley added. “You’re just not that good.” He shrugged and brought hid glass to his lips to hide his smile.  


Just not that good? The fucking wanker! How dare he. He realised that since he had no proof, he had technically lost the bet even though he knew they gave him a potion to subside his arousal. How they managed to do that, he’ll find out later.  


“So, darling, you’ve lost. Now for the next two hours that we’re here, you will deny every request that Potter makes and no one in this room is allowed to tell him that in any way. Understood?” Pansy looked at everyone and swished her wand to cast the spell once everyone nodded.  


_How bad can it get?_ Draco thought. He checked the time. 21:07. Two hours.  


Harry chose that exact moment to come into the room and stood near the doorway. “Draco, could you help me set the table?” he asked him lovingly.  


Draco opened his mouth to say a sweet yes but instead, “No.” he croaked.  


Harry visibly flinched at that and Draco immediately felt horrible seeing his face fall. _Damn this spell_. It’s just for two hours though, he can explain everything to Harry later.  


Harry turned away and went to set up the table. Draco glared at the sniggering figures behind him, flipped them off and went to help his boyfriend anyway. Idiots.  


He tried helping, he really did but the blasted spell wouldn’t let him. Harry looked at him in confusion as he tried to force his hand to pick up a plate but chose not to comment on it. They called everyone to the dinner table and started serving the plates.  


As they all pulled their chairs to sit down, Harry used this opportunity to come closer to Draco and whisper in his ear, “I heard your music playing back there. Were you giving them a show? Think I can have one tonight too?”  


Scenes from what could happen later that night came rushing to him and as he opened his mouth to reply back just as seductively but all he could muster up to say was, “No.”  


Harry looked beyond confused. Draco felt bad, really bad to be doing this to him when in reality he wanted to scream _Yes! I’ll dance and grind on you and then ride your cock till I can’t walk straight_. But to no avail.  


Once they sat down, the others on the table found it hard to stop themselves from laughing. Harry would ask him to pass the salt or the curry and all Draco could say was no. He was going to get back at them for this.  


“Are you alright?” Harry leaned towards him and asked.  


“Perfect.” Draco replied and lifted Harry’s hand to place a gentle kiss on his knuckles, then proceeding to mouth a soft ‘I love you’ to him, just to ease the sting of having to say no. Harry visibly relaxed and muttered a tender ‘I love you too’.  


Around one hour into the spell, Harry stood from his chair and raised his glass to make a toast. Draco looked up at him in confusion. Harry rarely ever made a toast and only when he was feeling exceptionally emotional. He hadn’t seemed any different to Draco these past few days though.  


“I, umm, “Harry cleared his throat nervously, “so I just wanted to say how grateful I am to have all of you in my life. Even you Blaise.” He laughed as Blaise rolled his eyes. “All of you have helped me with so much throughout these past six years and some even longer than that, “he looked at Weasley and Granger then gave Neville a small smile which he returned, “so I just wanted to say that, uh, I love you all.” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.  


Draco admired the sight of his boyfriend blushing in embarrassment. He knew how much Harry valued all of them and tried to let them know the best he could and Draco loved him for that.  


“And obviously, this man here,” he continued, turning to Draco, “Draco, you’re the best thing that happened to me. If I could go back in time, I would force 11-year-old Harry to shake your hand. Ok maybe not but I really can’t imagine a life where I don’t love you.” Draco tried to look away. Even after six years of dating, he still couldn’t take Harry’s declaration of love without squirming.  


“And so, this week’s dinner is rather important because I’ve realised just how much I love him and how much I’d do for him but before that, Draco,” now he was looking directly at Draco, “I need to ask something of you.”  


With that, Harry stepped outside his chair and got down on one knee beside Draco’s chair. The sound of gasps and squealing filled the room. Harry took out a deep blue velvet box and opened it. Draco held his breath for what seemed like hours as the box opened. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He knew Harry never wanted to get married but right now his face said that he wanted nothing more.  


The ring was beautiful platinum with glittering emeralds adorning it. It was simple yet breath-taking.  


“Draco,” Harry’s voice brought him out of his daze and only then did he notice that Harry’s eyes were wet and his hands shaking, “will you marry me?”  


Draco’s voice got caught in his throat and he swallowed audibly and with a trembling voice he answered, “No.”  


Harry looked like someone had punched the life out of him and Draco was sure he looked the same. He whipped his head towards Pansy when he heard her say, “Shit.”  


“Yes, shit.” Draco gritted out.  


Draco quickly checked the time. It was 22:21. Just 46 minutes more.  


Everyone on the table looked horrified. All of them tried to open their mouth to explain what was happening but the bloody spell held their mouths in place. Except Granger. She just looked horrified at Draco’s answer.  


Draco felt Harry stand up from his positing, looking down and fiddling with the almost black box. Draco’s heart shattered to pieces upon seeing the broken expression on his partner’s face.  
“I get it, I said I never wanted to get married. This must’ve come as a surprise. Its ok Draco. I understand.” He said as sweetly and confidently as he could when he was trying to hold back his tears.  
“No Harry, you don’t understand I-“his tongue felt strained as he tried to explain and failed miserably.  


“Draco,” he placed a hand over Draco’s quivering ones, “it’s alright. Really. I love you, no matter what. I’ll just put this back in the drawer ok?”  


Harry seemed close to breaking down and hurried to put the box away in their room before he could cry. Tears started stinging in his own eyes and he turned his vicious glare to his friends. Or whatever they were. Not friends for sure.  


“Draco I am so so sorry, if I had any idea about this you know I’d never-“Pansy began to explain but Draco stopped her and gracefully got up.  


“Granger will you please go and see if Harry’s alright?” she got up immediately and went upstairs, “And you lot, are going to clean this table up for remaining of, “Draco checked the time, “the next 38 minutes while I decide how to clean up your mess.”  


And he left them to it.  


He sat down on the sofa in the living room and restlessly waited for time to pass. He couldn’t even imagine how Harry must be feeling right now. True it was a surprise that he had asked him to marry at all but that didn’t mean Draco wanted to marry him any less.  


He massaged his temples and went over his explanation that he would be giving Harry later and mentally prepared himself for the punch that he would likely receive. He didn’t realise that he had fallen asleep till Neville shook his shoulders and whispered, “Mate, the spells over.”  


Draco sprang from the sofa and rushed upstairs to their room where he found Harry sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at the velvet box in his hands. Without sparing another thought he went and kneeled between Harry’s legs and placed his hands on his thighs.  


Harry dropped the box in surprise and looked at him. Draco tried to speak in strong voice which was proving hard once he had to look at his soon-to-be-fiancé’s bloodshot and slightly puffy eyes.  


“Harry, I didn’t mean it. It was bloody Parkinson’s fault. We had a bet about how I can’t say no to you so I had to give Weasley a lap dance and I lost so she cast a bloody spell that made me say no to anything you said and we couldn’t tell you and you asked me to marry you and I had to say no but now the spells over, I promise.”  


Harry looked at him as if he had gone insane. Maybe he had, keeping friends like that around.  


“You mean to tell me, you rejected me because of a bet?” he spoke slowly as if he couldn’t believe what he was asking.  


“Not entirely how you phrased it but yes.”  


Harry drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He looked tired as if he didn’t have the energy to deal with this.  


"And you gave Ron a lap dance?" 

"I didn't mean to, I just-" Draco shook his head at his stupidity and took Harry's hands in his own and started speaking, “Harry Potter, The Git Who Lived, I cannot begin to tell you how much of a pain you are. How when you make that stupid puppy face of yours, I don’t have the heart to say no and how I always want to see you smile. I was selfish 6 years ago when I allowed you to risk everything to be with me and I’m selfish now, asking you to marry me even though, and I say this with least dramatics, I just broke your heart.”  


He saw a hint of a smile on Harry’s face and broke into a grin. “Because I love you. So much it hurts and I realised I’d do anything for you so, I have something to ask of you,” he picked up the box that was on the floor and opened it slowly, “Will you marry me?”  


“That’s your ring, you git.” Harry chuckled, wiping his nose on his sleeve.  


“Well put it on my finger then Potter.” He pulled the ring out of the box and placed it in Harry’s palm. “I’m self-absorbed, you say so yourself. I’m proposing on your behalf. You knew exactly what you were getting yourself into when you bought this. There’s no going back now.”  


Harry chuckled again and pulled them both so they could stand up facing each other. They held their breath for the entire time that Harry slid the ring on Draco’s finger. Once Draco felt the ring settle on his finger he gave a light, elated laugh and threw his arms around his fiancé. His fiancé. He couldn’t believe it.  


Harry held him so tightly he couldn’t breathe but he didn’t care. All he knew was that he was in the arms of the man he loved endlessly. They pulled back and kissed each other as if they’re life depended on it. It proved to be a pointless effort since neither of them could stop the grin spreading on their lips.  


They walked downstairs, hand in hand, and stopped in the living room where an angry Hermione was hitting Ron with a cushion and the rest of them just looked anxious. Harry cleared his throat to get their attention and were immediately met by worried eyes.  


“Please tell me you’re still getting married.” Pansy begged.  


Harry wrapped his arm around Draco’s waist and pulled him closer. They were both grinning like idiots and their crowd soon caught up. Within no time there were hugs and tears and back slaps.  
“Oh, and Ron, you’re not my best man anymore.” Harry called out though only Draco could see his amused smile.  


“What?! I’m your best mate Harry!” he turned to look at Pansy, “This is all your fault you evil witch!”  


As the commotion grew about who’s fault it was, Harry pulled Draco flush against his chest and nuzzled against his neck, placing feather like kisses along the way.  


“Nothing’s ever going to be easy with you is it?”  


Draco wrapped his arms around his future husband and sighed when he started kissing his jaw. “Nope.”  


“You still have to make up for breaking my heart.” Harry smiled against his lips.  


“How about that private show you asked for earlier?”  


Harry gave him a flirtatious smile and walked away to shoo everyone out of their house.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry Ron is still the best man.  
> maybe Blaise will be Draco's? idk tbh  
> comments are always welcome and kudos are craved.  
> see ya!


End file.
